In a packaging system in which a plurality of production or dispenser machines, such as bagging or wrapping machines, supply a high-speed packaging machine, for instance a boxing machine, the capacity of which exceeds that of a single dispenser machine, the product conveyor apparatus of the packaging machine is assigned a plurality of furnishing devices, which furnish the articles that are to be packed and are delivered by the dispenser machines; the articles are then placed by transfer devices, by means of drivers into the receiving cups of the continuously-running product conveyor apparatus of the packaging machine. One such packaging system, known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,440, has four transfer devices, with one furnishing device assigned to each of them, and of which the same transfer device always supplies the identically disposed receiving cup of one group of four of the conveyor apparatus with an article. Also, in a packaging system (German Patent Application P 40 11 519.4) U.S. application Ser. No. 649,637, filed Feb. 1, 1991, two transfer devices each with two furnishing devices are provided, the drivers of which likewise introduce four furnished articles simultaneously, at four different points, into the product cups of the conveyor apparatus. In these known packaging systems, the conveyor apparatus of the packaging machine extends below all the transfer and furnishing devices, which are disposed one after the other, resulting in a considerable length. A single transfer device with two furnishing devices, however, is not suitable for supplying the receiving cups of the conveyor apparatus, which are disposed identically one after another, because the spacings of their drivers have to be greater than the spacing of the receiving cups of the conveyor apparatus. A simple device for transporting articles, with which articles supplied in a plurality of lines can be combined into one line and transferred, is therefore needed.